Tired of Waiting
by DragonFire44
Summary: Tobi loves Deidara, but he's worried that he'll hate him because of his sharingan. So when he finally reveals it does Deidara hate him? Or will he give Tobi a chance? Contains Mature content.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Shippuden.

**Warning: **Contains **mature** content! Lemon!

**Rated**: M for **Mature. **Yaoi, Guy X Guy. So if you do not like do not read.

Note – This turned out much longer than I planned… and the lemon wasn't supposed to happen… but it did… Ah well hope it's good. Third attempt at writing a lemon.

This chapter has been edited by **JJKMagic, **but is still the same.

Tired of Waiting

A door opened, a silent creak disturbing the silence of the room before soft steps sounded and the door shut. Darkness engulfed the room now that the thin stream of light from the door vanished. But that didn't bother him in the slightest.

Tobi glanced around the room before his lone eye landed on the lump on the bed across from him. Despite the darkness he could clearly see long golden hair sprawled out across the white pillow, a dark blue blanket covering the thin frame.

He proceeded forward, having stopped as he scanned the room; he halted at the end of Deidara's bed, his eye fixed on the slightly turned away face. His hair was down from his customary ponytail, his eye piece resting on the night stand. His lips were slightly parted as he breathed lightly, his chest rising and falling evenly, signaling that the blond more than likely was having a good dream.

He stared fixedly at the slightly parted lips in fascination, feeling tempted to brush his finger over them to see for himself if they were as soft as they looked. His fingers twitched at his side, itching to touch Deidara but willing himself not to.

If he allowed himself to do so, he was certain that he'd have trouble stopping himself from going farther. Letting himself the indulgence would spoil him and instead of watching the teen from afar he'd be more compelled to slip up.

But…

He'd waited so long already, so many years. He was tired of waiting.

Slowly he lifted his hands and silently pulled off his right glove, clenching it in his left before hesitantly moving toward Deidara's cheek. Slowly, very slowly (I'd add a second comma here but that's up to you) he descended down, the silence of the room still as if waiting for something.

His middle finger touched soft, smooth skin and he paused, his lone eye watching the blond for any reaction, but the teen simple remained asleep oblivious to Tobi's presence. Gently he ghosted three fingers over the blue eyed teen's cheek, marveling at the feel before trailing down to the lightly pink lips. He brushed over those alluring lips softly, lightly, feeling a deep burning desire to kiss the younger male.

Shaking his head briefly he pulled his hand away reluctantly, a part of him glad; now he knew what Deidara felt like but another part of him aching. He wanted so much more than a simple brief touch.

Sighing he pulled his glove back on and after a long look filled with desire he turned away, crossed the room as silently as he did upon entering and settled into his bed.

His fingers twitching with need to touch the other again, he closed his eye and tried to ignore the fact that Deidara was just a few paces away from him.

~88

A blue eye peeked open before closing again with a soft groan. It was morning which meant he'd have to deal with Tobi all day and possibly the other members (as well). Thinking of the noise and chaos that was bound to take place today Deidara wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep and ignore the day.

Sadly he doubted he'd pull that off, someone would come pester him till he got up and usually it was his idiotic partner.

Sighing with annoyance he sat up, the blanket falling into his lap, his blond hair instantly covering half of his face. Blinking his one visible eye he stared out across the room to discover that Tobi was gone, his bed neatly made. Tobi being up before him wasn't surprising but for the dumbass not to wake him, was.

Tobi wasn't very big on letting him sleep after he woke, didn't mean that Deidara didn't go back to bed which would later result in Tobi returning and waking him up again, pestering the hell out of him until he was out of bed. So to find Tobi's bed empty and having awakened on his own was odd and strangely Deidara felt a little worried.

Was Tobi ill?

Shaking his head he brushed the thought off, everyone had their off days and Tobi was no exception. He turned only to yelp, feeling his face flush slightly. Sitting a few paces away from him was low and behold his idiotic partner as usual dressed in black with his bright swirled mask in place.

Scowling Deidara growled, "The hell dumbass!" Why the hell was he just sitting on his bed? Better yet why was he staring at him and being unusually silent?

Tobi cocked his head to the side, looking far too comfortable in Deidara's opinion.

"What Senpai?" Tobi asked softly, his tone a far cry from his usual loudness.

Eye twitching, Deidara contemplated throwing a bomb at the idiot but curiosity got the best of him, "Why are you sitting on my bed, un?"

Tobi blinked behind his mask, his eye boring into Deidara's face, "I was waiting for you to wake up… Senpai." Which was partially true, he'd just been enjoying watching the blond sleep. His expression was relaxed and free of the constant annoyance and anger he often displayed. He found himself putting off waking the other to marvel at his expression.

Deidara's scowl deepened as he glared at the dumbass with irritation. Didn't Tobi _always_ wake him up? Sure there were a few occasions where he was left alone but Tobi never sat on his bed and wa_ited_. That was rather _creepy…_

Turning away from the other Deidara decided it wasn't worth trying to fathom what was up with Tobi. He was startled out of his musing when a hand landed on his shoulder. He whipped around to find that Tobi had moved and was now seated beside him. Strangely he hadn't even felt the bed dip…

He opened his mouth to shout at the dumbass only to have the other beat him to it, "Senpai…"

Deidara's brow furrowed, Tobi's voice just as soft as before. He shrugged his shoulder in an attempt to brush off Tobi's hand. When that didn't work he raised his hand to push it off but just as he made it part-way Tobi spoke and his hand stilled, "Tobi likes you."

Deidara blinked startled as he stared into the hole of the orange mask, trying to see inside but darkness was all that was visible as usual. He nodded slightly in response to Tobi's words, he figured the idiot did, seeing as he followed him around the most and only referred to him as 'Senpai'. That and Tobi loved to glomp him constantly.

He continued moving toward his shoulder, intent of getting the other's weight removed, not that Tobi's hand was heavy, he just didn't want the other touching him. Just as he was a few mere inches from the black gloved hand Tobi spoke up again, "Senpai…"

Sighing Deidara returned his gaze to the orange mask with plain irritation and annoyance visible, "I _really _like you." Deidara stared blankly at the other, the 'I' instead of Tobi catching most of his attention, the dumbass always spoke in third person…

"A lot." Tobi murmured as he moved his gloved hand from the teen's shoulder and lightly touched Deidara's cheek.

Startled by the touch Deidara jerked back slightly, confusion sweeping over him. He wasn't sure what to say to _that_. So he opted to not say anything as he gripped Tobi's arm but just before he could yank it away Tobi shifted closer, their knees brushing.

"Senpai… why do you hate Tobi so much?" His tone low, soft and slightly sad.

_Hate?_

Scoffing Deidara knocked Tobi's hand from his cheek, "Don't be ridiculous." Tobi tilted his head to the side in silent question, his hand on top of Deidara's knee where it had dropped.

Sighing softly Deidara continued albeit a little grudgingly, "If I hated you I would have blown you up permanently already hmm."

Tobi straightened, his eye scanning the artist's face for dishonesty but found none, Deidara meant what he had said. A small smile lit up his face and he leaned forward, almost bumping into the other's face.

"Then…" Tobi paused, his hand reaching down and tangling in Deidara's who made a small noise of surprise before tugging on his arm, trying to free his hand, his forehead creasing in annoyance even as a small blush spread across his features.

"Can I kiss you?" Tobi asked, a slight hint of a demand in his voice which went unnoticed.

Deidara stopped moving, his eye going wide in shock as his blush brightened. "Hell no!" They were both guys! And it was _Tobi!_

Tobi tilted his head to the side, "Why not? You said you don't hate me. Or was that a lie?"

Deidara opened his mouth a few times before scowling angrily at the masked nin, "Just because I don't hate you doesn't mean that…" His eye twitched, he was _not_ having this conversation with the dumbass. He yanked on his arm but couldn't free it, "Let go, un!"

Tobi did much to Deidara's surprise but before he could get up and away from the idiot Tobi shifted in front of him and asked softly, curiously, "Have you ever been kissed before, Senpai?"

Deidara gaped at the older male, his back pressed against the wall, "W-h… That's none of your business!" Deidara snapped.

"You haven't," Tobi stated, having been pretty sure before but now knew for certain.

"I didn't say that!" Deidara hissed, his hands clenching as he glared furiously at the orange swirled mask.

Tobi cocked his head as his hand gripped the bottom of his mask, "Yes you did." He lifted his mask up, revealing his mouth before reaching out and gripping the back of Deidara's head gently.

Deidara stared wide eyed at the skin, not once in all the years he'd known Tobi had he ever seen so much of the other's skin. He was always completely covered save for his toes. He swallowed thickly, his heart pounding, having a pretty good idea about what Tobi was about to do.

And without farther delay Tobi bent down and captured Deidara's lips in a searing kiss. Deidara jolted, his mouthed hands shot up but stilled in mid-air.

Tobi ran a gloved hand up Deidara's side, earning a small gasp from the younger male, enabling Tobi to slip his tongue inside, exploring and savoring the sweet taste. He ran his tongue over Deidara's, attempting to coax the other to kiss back.

Deidara's hands trembled before he gripped tightly onto Tobi's black shirt, his eyes falling shut. It was a strange feeling… and he wasn't sure why but he found himself kissing back. Tobi jolted ever so surprised before he deepened the kiss, pulling the younger male closer with his free hand.

He was in heaven, he couldn't believe he'd waited this long…

He pulled back with on last lick to Deidara's bottom lip as he pulled his mask down to survey the sculptor's expression. Deidara's visible eye was closed, a brilliant blush spread across his face, his mouth parted as he focused on regulating his breathing. He was beautiful…

"Senpai…"

Deidara opened his eye to stare questioningly at the bright orange mask, awed by the fact that he'd just been kissed by _Tobi_ of all people and that it had been pleasant.

"No matter what, you won't hate me, will you, Senpai?" Tobi asked slowly, his throat slightly tight.

Deidara blinked, his brow furrowing.

"No matter what, Senpai," Tobi reiterated.

Deidara stared ponderingly at his partner before asking, "Why?" He had already said he didn't hate Tobi but it sounded like there was something that could or would make him hate Tobi.

Tobi cupped Deidara's cheek gently, lightly brushing his thumb over the skin, "Because… you mean a lot to me, Senpai, more than anything…" He paused for a moment, staring deep into the azure eye, "Have I ever done anything to warrant any such hatred? We can't help what we are… Senpai will you hate me for something beyond my control?"

Deidara blinked in bewilderment, not sure what to say. "What do you mean hmm?"

Tobi remained silent as he released Deidara's cheek, sighing he tried a different approach, "Why do you hate Itachi so much?"

Deidara's eye widened startled and surprised, he certainly hadn't been expecting _that_. His eye dropped to Tobi's shirt as he bit his lip briefly before growling out lightly, "The sharingan…" His hands clenched the sheets tightly at the thought, how he despised those eyes…

"But you've never met anyone else beside the copy nin with the sharingan. So how can you say it's the sharingan that you hate so much? Isn't it the person you should hate for they are the ones who wield and decide how to use the sharingan?"

Deidara stared at Tobi blankly yet inside the words rove through is mind. He hated Itachi because of his eyes… because of the blasted sharingan. But what Tobi said made sense… was it possible he'd been too hasty and hurt that he'd just declared the sharingan the source of his hate? While the eye in general would be an object of his hate it was true that the person who wielded it had the most…

Tobi was right…

Then if he looked at the bigger picture, it was possible he could like someone with the sharingan so long as it wasn't used _on him_.

His eye drifted slowly back to the orange mask, contemplating where Tobi was going with this… why…

"I suppose…" He murmured reluctantly, it was wrong to admit that Tobi was _right_ about something…

Tobi grinned lightly before it faded. He wasn't out of the woods yet, "Then could you not hate me, Senpai, no matter what?" Not waiting for a reply this time, he raised his hand and gripped his mask and slowly shifted it to the side of his head.

Deidara's mouth fell open, his eyes wide with shock, anger creeping through him as he stared into the red orb of the sharingan. White wrapping covered the other eye and thin lines ran under Tobi's visible one. Deidara shook his head, now it made sense, now it explained why Tobi was asking him such things…

Tobi stared down at Deidara with his sharingan, "Do you hate me now… Senpai?"

Deidara swallowed hard, fear gripping him despite the previous conversation. He startled as gloved fingers lightly stroked his cheek.

Did he…?

Despite how annoying and obnoxious the older nin was, there were times when Tobi would try to cheer him up. When everyone else was giving him a hard time about something, Tobi didn't… he followed him around like a leech, yet he had never once demined him, never once purposely called him names and _meant_ them. And ever since becoming partners, while he hadn't been looking, Tobi had succeeded in worming his way under his skin.

Tobi was an idiot but he was his idiot…

Was that still true? Tobi was an Uchiha… all this time. He'd been lying to him… all this time.

But he could see _why_. He was constantly going on about his hate for Itachi and the sharingan… because of that why would Tobi tell him? He would only have gotten hate and rejection from him.

So why now? Why show him now?

"Senpai…" Tobi murmured softly at the teen's prolonged silence. Granted it was better than rage and bombs but he needed to know.

Deidara's eye dropped, blocking his view of _those_ eyes. "Is that all?" Momentarily ignoring the other's question.

"All?" Tobi asked with a tilt of his head. The way the blond said it was as if his sharingan wasn't a big deal. Eyeing what he could see of Deidara's face before he concluded rightly, was there more than the sharingan?

It was too soon to tell Deidara about his real name. Deidara liked Tobi, if he told him he'd be shattering that…

Gently he gripped the blond's hands, "I'll tell you everything someday soon, I promise. But right now I want to know."

Deidara stared at their hands, as much as he wanted to know now, he supposed it was fair to let Tobi tell him when he wanted… even though Tobi didn't deserve to wait.

"No…" he said at last, causing Tobi's breath to hitch. "I don't hate you." Deidara looked up confidently, locking gazes with the red orb and gave a small, almost invisible smile.

Tobi's heart pounded before he released his breath and a wide grin broke out across his face and he squealed, earning a wince from the artist. He dropped Deidara's hands and wrapped his arms tightly, possessively around the thin frame, burrowing his hand in long blond hair.

Deidara tensed instantly, his face pressed into Tobi's shirt but after a few moments he slowly relaxed, closing his eyes. This hug was different from all the past hugs he'd had from Tobi. It felt… nice. He wrapped his arms around Tobi, hugging him back.

"Tobi…?"

The masked nin ran his hand through the long hair soothingly, "Yes, Senpai?"

"W-why..." Deidara paused, swallowing, trying to rid himself of the nerves he suddenly felt, "Why did you kiss me hmm…?" He wanted to know… you didn't just go around kissing someone for no reason… did you? He doubted it.

Tobi chuckled lightly, "I already told you."

Deidara frowned, thinking back and going through their conversation but he couldn't recall the dumbass saying why. "No y-"

"Yes, I did," Tobi interrupted, earning a twitch from the smaller male, "I told you I _really_ liked you."

Yes, that was true but that didn't explain _why_ Tobi kissed _him_… Deidara growled lightly, making his annoyance and irritation clear.

Tobi smirked before stating softly yet adamantly, "I love you."

Deidara froze, his eyes snapping open, his breath hitching.

_Love_… Tobi loved him?

"I see…" Though he really didn't. Why? Why did Tobi love him? What did he see in him?

Tobi chuckled again, still running his hand through golden hair.

"Senpai…" Tobi murmured, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?"

Tobi stilled his hand as he pressed his unmasked face into Deidara's neck, inhaling the soft lingering scent of lavender and spices. "Can I have you?"

Deidara blinked, his brow furrowing in confusion, "Huh?"

Tobi smiled softly at the plain confusion in the blond's tone and amended his last question, "Can I claim you… as mine?"

Claim? Deidara pondered the word, his fingers clenching unintentionally tighter in Tobi's shirt. "You mean…" He trailed off when he had absolutely no idea what Tobi meant.

This time Tobi laughed. It was light, slightly deep in tone, different from Tobi's usual laughs… Deidara flushed slightly.

Tobi tilted Deidara's head back and captured the other's lips in a chaste yet loving kiss; he pulled back quickly, not giving Deidara the chance to kiss back. "As in sex… Senpai."

Deidara stared for a few moments at the pale face, marveling at the fact that he was seeing Tobi's face before the words registered and his mouth dropped open and his eyes bugged out and a furious flush spread across his face. His hands dropped from the shirt but he paid that little mind.

Tobi chuckled lightly at the blond's expression, his arm tightening slightly around the thin frame, enjoying the warmth and feel of the other.

Deidara worked his mouth for a few moments, not managing to make a sound before he _finally_ choked out in a slightly high voice, "H-how is that p-possible?"

Tobi blinked, his mouth twitching before his head fell back as he burst out in laughter. He quickly silenced it however; staring at the blond's thoroughly red face highly amused. It was nice to know the blond was still a virgin.

A predatory grin stretched across his face as he leaned down, locking gazes with Deidara and murmuring sensually, "Why don't I show you?"

Deidara felt his throat tighten and he swallowed as quietly as he could to rid the knot that was forming as his face stayed permanently red.

Tobi gently brushed Deidara's cheek as he mumbled softly, "Please Senpai. I want to make you feel really good."

Deidara's eye dropped to the dark material, lightly shaking his head. He couldn't… as much as he was curious as to _how_ 'it' was done between two guys, it was _Tobi_… and just the thought left him feeling uncomfortable.

Tobi released the teen before tilting the blond's head back and kissing him roughly. Deidara made a small noise, having not been expecting the sudden move, before slowly, tentatively kissing back. Tobi smirked against the blond's mouth as he slipped a hand under the blue fishnet shirt, stroking the no doubt soft skin.

Deidara gasped into Tobi's mouth, he pulled back but was stopped by Tobi's other hand tangled in the back of his head. Tobi went higher under the artist's shirt and lightly brushed over a nipple, causing Deidara to gasp again as he jolted, a hand shooting up to push against Tobi's chest but didn't budge the other in the slightest.

Releasing the blond's mouth to allow him to breath he switched to the lightly tanned neck, licking and nipping the sensitive skin, earning a shudder from the younger male. He tweaked and pinched the nipple till it was hard while Deidara panted and squirmed slightly.

Tobi pressed a kiss to the wet skin before murmuring, "Are you _sure_ you don't want to?"

Deidara opened his eye, having closed it at some point, his hand fisting in Tobi's shirt. Clearly Tobi wanted to… and he _was_ curious. It's not like he was saving himself for anyone… With his brow furrowed he bit his lip before nodding lightly.

Feeling the movement, Tobi pulled back so that he could see the artist's expression, "You don't?" He studied the other, noticing the blush increase, "You do?"

Deidara twitched, his eye closing with a scowl but he nodded again.

Tobi blinked then stared for a moment before he smirked. "Good." He removed his hand from under Deidara's shirt and pulled off his gloves and mask, setting them on the night stand. Then he gripped the edge of the light blue fishnet shirt and tugged upwards. Deidara blinked before understanding washed over him and he allowed the other to remove the article.

Once off Tobi tossed the shirt, not caring where it landed, his eye roved over the pale chest before landing on black markings. Lifting a hand he lightly traced the design, "Another mouth?" It was the only logical conclusion, seeing as Deidara had one on each of his hands.

Deidara made a small noise but nodded, feeling rather uncomfortable.

Tobi glanced briefly at the sculptor's face, his hand stilling over the thread that bound the mouth shut. "And what happens if you use it?" It was rather strange that it was sealed and the blond had yet to use it which meant it probably had an ill side effect.

Deidara swallowed as he removed his hand from Tobi's shirt, just now realizing he was gripping it, before uttering, "It's… my…"

"It's your what, Senpai?" Tobi hummed, his eye riveted to Deidara's face.

"Ultimate move… hmm." Deidara replied airily. He really didn't want to talk about it _now_.

Tobi blinked before dismissing it for the moment. He kissed Deidara again as he gently guided the other backward so that he was lying down. He settled on Deidara's abdomen, as he moved to the blond's neck, sucking and nipping, earning light moans from the other before he bit down hard. Deidara yelped startled and shocked before Tobi gently sucked on the wound, lightly running his tongue over it before pulling away satisfied.

He lightly brushed a finger over the mark before moving his mouth downward to the teen's collar bone, kissing and licking. He trailed his right hand up the blond's stomach, making him shudder, before he stopped at the nipple and flicked and pinched it.

"Ahh…" Deidara moaned his eyes screwed shut, biting his lip to try to stifle the noises seeping through his mouth.

Tobi's mouth reached the other nipple and he licked it once before engulfing it and sucking hard. Deidara jerked, his body arching slightly at the pleasurable feelings, his moans increasing as he panted. His mouthed hands clenching tightly onto the bed sheets, his head tilted to the side, he'd never felt like this before…

Tobi removed his mouth with one last lick, smirking at Deidara's expression before pulling his black shirt off and tossing it to the ground. Deidara's visible eye widened at the smooth, pale chest, having turned to look when Tobi pulled away. His flush darkened ever so, Tobi was really _defined_… One of his hands twitched and strangely Deidara felt a small compelling feeling to touch the pale skin, to see if it was as soft as it looked.

Tobi smirked at the wide blue eyes, running a hand down the blond's lightly toned stomach before he gripped the edge of the blue pants and gave a light tug. Deidara startled but didn't protest as Tobi yanked them down, boxers and all.

Cold air hit his slightly hardened member, causing Deidara to groan lightly as his face flushed darkly at being fully exposed. He swallowed hard, feeling so _vulnerable_.

Noticing the blond's discomfort, Tobi murmured cooingly, "Don't be nervous, Senpai. You're so beautiful." While running a finger over the bond's arousal feather-like, earning a small whimper from the artist, before he bent down, trailing his wet, moist tongue over the slit before closing his warm mouth around the length and sucking it gently like a lollipop.

Deidara's eyes widened as a loud groan slipped free, bucking lightly at the strange yet pleasurable feeling. It felt so good…

Tobi gripped the teen's hips to prevent thrusting as he swirled his tongue on the underside of the swollen length before he deep throated the teen before pulling away till just the head was in his mouth, his tongue running over the slit, tasting the pre-cum. He then repeated that action several times, getting loud moans and occasional whimpers.

He felt a tightness in his stomach, making his body quiver, and figured he was close. "T-Tobi!" Deidara gasped out.

Tobi sucked harder on the head of Deidara's swollen member, swirling his tongue over the slit. The blonde arched his back with a loud moan, coming into the taller male's mouth, crying out before he slumped on the bed, panting heavily with his eyes closed. Tobi swallowed Deidara's cum, licking his lips, loving the taste as he glanced up at the teens face, loving the expression and marveling at the fact that he was the one responsible.

"Like that, Senpai?" He asked teasingly before licking and nipping the blond's left thigh while he rubbed the other one with his right hand.

Deidara opened his mouth then closed it; no sound escaping before he nodded slightly, the blush on his face didn't seem to want to leave.

Tobi held up three fingers to Deidara's mouth, muttering a soft "Suck."

Deidara eyed them for a few moments, finding the request mildly odd before allowing Tobi to insert his fingers into his mouth as he did as instructed. Once Tobi felt them to be thoroughly coated, he removed his fingers and gently spread Deidara's legs who squeaked in surprise, shifting in discomfort as he watched Tobi move to settle between his legs.

Lightly Tobi trailed his saliva coated fingers over the blond's entrance, making him tremble slightly before he pressed one digit at the puckered hole and pushed in slowly, feeling the tight ring constrict around his finger.

Deidara tensed immediately but slowly began relaxing as Tobi stroked his length to help distract him from the uncomfortable feeling. Tobi pulled out before pushing back in, repeating this several times before thrusting a second finger in, earning a flinch and a small whimper from the blond.

He spread his fingers in different directions, scissoring and stretching the virgin walls. Tobi shuddered in pleasure, impatient to sheath himself in his blond. He added the third and final finger, causing Deidara to hiss at the burning pain.

Finally Tobi pulled his fingers out and made quick work of undoing his pants and removing his aching member from its confinement. He glanced up. "This is going to hurt. Ready?" he asked softly.

Deidara bit his lip before nodding slightly. Tobi grabbed onto the soft thighs, lifting them onto his shoulders, pushing his member into the tight heat of the blond almost losing it from the warmth and feel of the blond around his cock; watching the others face as he fully sheathed himself inside. He placed his hands on either side of Deidara's head holding himself up.

Deidara shouted in pain at the unfamiliar intrusion, mildly jerking in a sad attempt to get away from the unbearable pain, tears trailing down his face. Tobi bent down and lightly trailed his tongue up Deidara's cheek before kissing him gently, hoping to help distract him. Deidara shuttered into Tobi's hot, warm mouth before kissing back, focusing solely on their mouths moving together.

Tobi paused, allowing Deidara to get used to the unfamiliar intrusion before he started a gentle pace, resisting the urge to just fuck the blond into the mattress as he broke the kiss.

Deidara grunted as Tobi moved in and out, biting his lip with his eyes tightly shut. It hurt, felt strange and just as he was beginning to think that this was the height of sex Tobi angled his thrusts, searching for the blond's sweet spot.

Deidara cried out in rapture, rocking his hips to create more friction as Tobi smirked, knowing he had found it. He proceeded to strike the blond's prostate repeatedly.

Deidara panted and moaned, pleasure replacing the pain; his eyes closed as he gasped out, "T-Tobi…"

Tobi wasted no time in pounding into the blond's tight ass, occasionally kissing Deidara wherever he could reach as he claimed the teen.

He shifted slightly, his erection sliding in deeper, his thrusting becoming quicker and sloppier as time moved on. He leaned down, burying his face into the slender neck, feeling the vibrations of Deidara's moans and screams of pleasure. He snaked his free hand down and began stroking the blond's neglected member, earning a startled gasp as his moans increased.

He pumped the member in time with his thrusts, feeling his climax approaching, and he knew the blond was close as well.

Suddenly Deidara arched forward, an impossible wave of pleasure that left white spots before his eyes shot through him, before beautifully coming moments later onto their chests, his tight entrance constricting around Tobi's throbbing member. The Uchiha moaned Deidara's name into his ear, thrusting as deep as he could before releasing his seed deep inside his blond, causing the other to cry out and shiver slightly.

Panting, Tobi gave the other a kiss, chaste and loving before pulling himself from his blond, placing his slim legs back on the bed and collapsing next to him. Then he pulled the artist into his arms, tangling their legs together and trapping the other before nuzzling his face into the smaller male's soft hair.

Deidara blinked as his breathing slowly evened out before he snuggled closer with a small yawn. A wave of tiredness swept over him and he closed his eyes. Tobi ran his hand soothingly through the long blond hair, glad that he had given up on waiting.

Just as Deidara was about to fall asleep Tobi murmured with quiet conviction, "I love you… Deidara."

Deidara blinked slowly before pressing his face into the soft warm skin, his fingers lightly brushing Tobi's stomach to see if it was soft and grinned lightly when he found that it was. He closed his eyes not sure what he felt for Tobi but knew he felt _something._ And right now that's all he cared about.

The door swung open with a bang, jolting both nin as a loud shout screeched through the room, "Holy fuck!"

Tobi sighed softly, keeping his face pressed into Deidara's hair, at Hidan's bad timing. He felt Deidara turn toward the other slightly but paid it no heed as a simple thought flowed through his mind, 'Glad I didn't wait any longer.' He tightened his arms around Deidara possessively as he smirked.

~End


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Shippuden.

Note – Hidan just did not want to corporate. And I did not like the end so I did this… Has small end note.

Tired of Waiting – Second Chapter

Hidan gaped in plain shock at the site before him, who would have thought Tobi and Dei… His violet eyes roamed the pale skin of both males before staying fixated on Tobi.

Holy fuck! He caught sight of the orange mask on the table and instantly he locked his gaze to dark spiky black hair. The dumbass had his face pressed into Deidara's long blond hair blocking his view.

A lecherous grin broke out and he stepped forward.

"Hidan! Get out!" Deidara snapped, his face beyond red at having the zealot in his room, _seeing_ him naked. Not to mention catching them… it didn't take a genius to figure out what they had just done.

Hidan's grin widen ever so, "Why?"

Deidara's eye brow twitched and he glared furiously at the Jashin worshiper willing with his gaze to make him leave. Sadly Hidan only stepped farther towards them.

Tobi swung one arm up and blindly grappled for his mask on the night stand and quickly snatched it up and promptly let go of the blond and snapped it to his face, fastening it in place, before Hidan could get a peek.

Hidan frown in disappointment but let his gaze take in everything _else_ he could see.

"Hidan-san!" Tobi sang cheerily, "Could you please leave? Senpai asked you to."

Hidan stopped a few paces away from the two on the bed, "Fuck no! Why the hell should I?" His fingers twitched at his side, itching to touch. But he seriously doubted either one would be too thrilled with that… maybe they would be willing to do a threesome?

Deidara scowled as he grabbed the blue blanket and pulled as much of it as he could over himself, Tobi sitting besides his head and clearly not overly concerned with Hidan looking but clearly displeased at the interruption. He was as well and if he didn't think it would hurt, he would have gotten a bomb and flung it at the bastard!

Hidan smirked widely at Deidara's move, and wondered the possibility of blackmail; surely neither would want it to get out that they were fucking?

"Hidan un!"

"Can I fucking join?" Hidan asked cockily, ignoring Deidara's shout.

Deidara gapped his breath hitching as his face flushed deeper. Tobi shifted slightly, his eye narrowing; if Hidan dared to touch Deidara he'd main him!

"NO!" Deidara shouted.

Before anything else could be said a new voice spoke up, "What's with all the yelling?"

Deidara pressed his face into the bed sheets in mortification, first Hidan and now Kisame…

Tobi lightly ran his hand through Deidara's long blond hair in a soothing manner, as he studied Kisame in the doorway.

Kisame blinked in shock as his eyes took in the scene, who would have guessed! Tobi and Dei! A toothy grin spread across his blue face.

"Kisame-san! Could you please get Hidan out? We asked him to leave but he won't!" Tobi squealed loudly causing a twitch from all three males, Deidara mostly since the masked nin was so close to him.

Hidan swung around to glare at the mist nin, "Just fucking try!" He swiveled away towards the pair on the bed and pointed angrily, "What's fucking wrong with taking turns?"

Tobi's free hand fisted ignoring the slight hitch of breath from Deidara but before he could say a word, Kisame swiftly entered and,

'Smack!'

"Fuck!" Hidan shouted, his head snapping to the blue skinned male in anger, looking ready to retaliate.

Kisame reached out and grabbed Hidan's Jashin necklace and yanked, Hidan screeched as he was propelled backwards, his arms flaring and promising the mist nin a bloody death. The door slammed shut leaving only echoes of Hidans cuss words.

Deidara released a light breath at finally being left alone as Tobi shifted so that he was lying down again, removed his mask and then gently wrapped his arms around the artist and pulled him flush against him.

"Next time we should make sure the door is locked." Tobi hummed, burrowing his face into Deidara's hair.

Deidara blinked startled, "Next time?"

Tobi pulled back slightly glancing down staring deep into azure eyes, "Of course Senpai… Didn't you like it?"

He pondered that for a few moments before deciding that wouldn't be so bad. "Well… yeah." He pressed his face into Tobi's chest, exhaling softly.

Tobi nodded lightly brushing his fingers over the soft skin as a thought struck him, "So what happens if you use your 'ultimate move'?"

Deidara jolted slightly, his eyes opening with an inward groan, _why did Tobi have to bring that up now?_ Exhaling he murmured softly, wary as he wasn't sure how Tobi would take it, "I'd die, un."

Tobi's hand froze and his eye narrowed dangerously as he growled out, "What?" Deidara shuddered at the tone.

Tobi reached up, fisting his hand in long blond hair and pulled the others head back, locking gazes, "You can't use it."

Deidara gaped at the older male, before furious anger swept through him, _how dare he!_ Tobi couldn't tell him what to do or not to do!

"And why not!" Deidara hissed, blue eyes glaring into red.

Tobi's gaze softened lightly, as he murmured gently, reverently, "Because I love you." He pressed his mouth against Deidara's in a quick chaste kiss before adding, "You're mine, and I won't let you go."

Deidara stared deep into the others red eye, seeing the truth and his anger diminished, he supposed it wouldn't hurt to hold off on his brilliant explosion. Tobi really loved him… it was strange but made him feel _wanted_, needed, he nodded lightly.

At the nod Tobi released his grip and roughly pressed his mouth to Deidara's earning a small noise of surprise before kissing back. Deidara closed his eyes as Tobi slipped his tongue inside and he found himself melting under the sensation.

Tobi pulled away, a thin strand of saliva connecting them, before tangling his legs around the others trapping him. Deidara squeaked slightly but made no attempt to get free.

There was a huge commotion and both nin gathered Hidan or Kisame had said something, but no one had yet to come bursting into the room and so they decided to deal with it later, when they _had_ to see everyone.

Deidara yawned, feeling the strong pull of sleep as he slithered his arm around the warm body and allowed himself to surrender to the world of dreams.

But before he fully drifted off a small genuine smile appeared it really was an amazing feeling, having someone love him. And for the first time he didn't mind that he had lost to Itachi, because if he hadn't been forced into joining he never would have met Tobi.

And he was glad that they met.

~ End

This is done, finished; complete. There will be no more to this story. I'm done with it, though still not completely happy I just couldn't leave it alone, and while this does have a little of what I originally wanted it's still not perfect…

Oh well…


End file.
